Angel of Mine
by glamoursage
Summary: Link has been in love with the Princess Zelda ever since he had ever set his eyes upon her. Years past by and he always wondered if she felt the same way. After a certain happening occurred, he then discovers who her heart really belongs to.
1. Prologue

**Angel of Mine**

Sage Enchantress

**Prologue**

Link has had a very steady relationship towards Princess Zelda eversince the day of when they first met. Eversince Ganondorf has been sealed away, Link has been telling stories about his adventures from the task he has been appointed on, showing his appreciation in everything he has been through; good or bad...Keeping out the burden from the princess... Sending his short farewell to her as he departed, heading to Termina in search of a dear friend... and during his arrival, she has been happy to see him safe and sound, but of course had faith and hope in every struggle he intended to surpass...

However, a few years had past since their time being together and Link's feelings grow stronger everytime he sensed her presence. Hence, he has been thinking of rejection if he confesses... But he builds up his confidence when he remembers a small memory that made a big difference

(Flashback)

_After Zelda has sent Link back to his original time, Navi leaves him...but he then hears a voice saying, "Link... I admire you, Link!"...that voice was very familar to him in which he stated to be...Zelda... Afterwards, he then sneaks out to her courtyard to see her once more before he leaves to Termina and then he receives the ocarina as his token of rememberance of "them" in which the Song of Time has been included in how he travelled through time in seven years gap and how he became the hero of time _(End of flashback)_._

However, he felt those feelings before that happening occured... He had absolutely fell _in love with her._ Not by accident nor purposely... but by destiny.

**AN: I hope you read the Ocarina of Time manga first... I know it's short but it's just the prologue, anyways... Well, did you enjoy it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter I: Excitement

**Chapter 1**

Excitement

The hero of time, Link, also the bearer of the triforce of courage... Or is that so? He, who, has no sense of fortitude to confess his feelings to the _heroine _of time, Princess Zelda. Link, who had been very close to Zelda since they had first met, visits her often-or, frequently, I must say. He seals his undying love due to Zelda's belief of 'destiny.' Yes, we all have our own fate of our own lives, but that does not mean you have to wait because you believe that destiny will come _for _you and that doing anything else would just shape, change it or just bulit up another event... But you'll never know if you were fated to have it changed... To have it bulit a bridge to someone you love. We are all subject to the tricks played by desiny. Who know what fate has in store? It's for all of us to decide. Destiny is in _our _hands.

Link laid asleep in his bed at the treehouse. Yes, he deserves a big, spacious home, and he _was _granted it, but turned down the offer because he had learned to love the treehouse despite its smile size and was contented with what he had. Whenever he was at the treehouse, he had a good vibe of comfort and that original feeling of being 'home.'

Link began to blink his eyes twice then got up and yawned. "Another day with my princess," he said as he hurriedly got ready. As he took a bath and put on another clean, green tunic, he began to space out. _Zelda... When will we be together? _He frowned at the thought of denial but smiled as he thought more of that certain 'moment.'

He quickly waved goodbye to his fellow Kokirians and left the forest. He then saw Epona waiting for him and gave her a pat "Good girl." He, then mounted up on Epona and quickly hurried to Castle Town. Loud clicks sounded from them that some people even happen to look what the racket was.

As he finally reached the destination, he looked at the people-still busy as ever. He ran through the crowd, getting greets and recognitions from them as if he was a celebrity-the fact that he is. He tried his best to respond to everyone. After all the sudden commotion, he began to head for the castle before someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Link," that voice seemed awfully familiar to him. He then turned his back to see who the person was. "Oh. Hey Malon, how've you been?" Link gave her a smile that could melt anyone. Malon began to give Link a seducing look as though she desperatelt wanted him. "I'm doing great. I bet you are, too." Link struggled to keep that smile on his face because of his uncomfortable feeling of how Malon looked at him. "Yeah, I am, actually..." There was then an awkward silence that made Link gulp. After the oddity, Malon spoke again.

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm _always _here."

"For what?"

"For Zelda."

The mention of Zelda's name made Malon's nose wrinkle and give a scowl.

"_Why?"_

"Because... Zelda is a really good... friend of mine."

"How about me?"

"Um... Er... You, too..."

Link didn't want to hurt her feelings as much as possible, so he tried to stay modest.

"You can't see her today."

Link raised an eyebrow at her. Was she commanding him?

"And why is that?"

"Because _Zelda _is busy today."

"What makes you so sure?" Link made his tone a bit too harsh for her to notice. Malon then pointed at a dress shop. Not an ordinary dress shop, but a _wedding _dress shop. Link's eyebrow raised once more, causing confusion.

"What are you saying?"

Malon pointed at the Wedding Dress Shop again, pestering him to look again. As he carefully scrutinized the shop just to get the idea, he finally got the answer. He saw Zelda inside with a few damsels. The damsels were helping Zelda pick out - a wedding dress. Link's heart sunk at that sight. Zelda was smiling, giving loud, jubilant noises as she tried on a few dresses. Link became curious of what was going on.

"Excuse me, Malon. I have to-"

"No! Don't go! Spend the day with me! Why would you want to disturb Zelda? She looks like she's having so much fun, already!"

Link hesitated. But, Malon was right. Zelda looked like she was having the time of her life. So, he had no other choice but to approve of her invitation.

"Fine, but only for a few hours."

"It's still early anyways!"

Malon then smiled happily, grabbing Link's left arm, running and going around the Marketplace. She first headed to the Shooting Gallery. They played a mini game there. Link could not concentrate well because all he thought about was Zelda. All he knew was that Malon was actually a pretty good archer. He then decided to get a peek out the window to get a view of the dress shop. "Hey, what are you doing, Link?" Malon asked as she still held her bow. "Uhh... I, uhhh-" Before he could finish, she interrupted him "Stop thinking about her! Just enjoy the day! You see her _everyday._" Link scoffed at how bossy she was. He then sighed and said "I guess you're right. So, let's have fun." He then added "... I guess." Malon squealed in glee. She then pulled his arm and headed for the Happy Mask Shop.

Link greeted the owner of Happy Mask Shop, knowing that they knew each other. He helped the owner sell his masks and also brought back his Majora's Mask. He didn't only help him but the people of Termina and – the skullkid. Malon then grabbed a Keaton mask and asked "How do I look?" Link chuckled at the way she looked. "You look childish." Malon paused and asked "Huh?" Link smiled again then said "I was kidding." Link couldn't help but think of him when he was a kid. _Ten years ago_. He sighed as he thought of how time passed by so quickly... Time. Another memory came in of Zelda. Song of Time, Hero of Time, Heroine of Time, names and words began flooding in his head. He could not stop all the nostalgia from entering because those were the times that he truly adored. "Link?" He then turned his attention to Malon. Malon paused and examined him "Are you alright?" Link pouted at that question. "Of course I am!" Malon gave a wide smile then said "Then, let's go to the dress shop!" Link cheered in his mind. 'Yes! Finally!' he thought. He was happy because he could now get a better view of what Zelda was up to. They both ran to the shop immediately.

They then reached the shop. The place was absolutely beautiful. It had nice, comfty decorations around. Wedding dresses, tuxedoes and other clothings and wares were around. "May I help you two lovebirds?" A woman in high class clothing asked.

"Actually, we're not love-"

"Oh! I want to try on some dresses!"

"I'll be glad to help," the lady said.

"That won't be necessary. Link will be the judge," Malon said.

The lady then looked towards Link with a surprised facial expression.

"Ah, Link, the hero! You have finally found the love of your life, eh?" The lady said.

Malon blushed at this statement. Link's eyes widened then said, "No, you misunderstood. We are not-" He then looked at Malon's sad face. He then sighed. "Yes, we are," Link said in a irritated tone. Malon's face then lit up.

The lady then said again "Don't get me wrong, Sir Link. But my workers and I actually thought you and the princess were the ones together," Link's face then payed full attention as the lady continued "When Princess Zelda arrived here, we thought she was trying on wedding dresses because she was getting married to you," Link couldn't help but smile. He imagined her and him together. Getting married. Making love. Having Children. Etcetera. "But we were wrong. You have indeed seen someone else," Link then frowned. " So, I guess the princess is getting married to a prince, yes?" The woman then looked towards Zelda's section. Link looked there, too. He frowned at the thought of him and Zelda not being together. It hurt him. There's no way that he would want to ever see her with someone else. If it did happen, he would not attend the wedding.

The lady then clasped her hands together "Well, tell me if you two have a choice for your ceremony. I'll be at the counter," she said winking her left eye.

Malon then nudged Link "I'll be trying on a few dresses and you judge... Ummm, in a good way." Link then nodded as Malon grabbed a white puffy dress that would definitely make anyone who used it, look like a puffball or a wedding cake. She then ran behind the curtains of the 'try it on' room, "I won't take long!"

Link's attention then turned back to Zelda. She had spent so many hours at the shop to find a dress. Was she really getting married? Or was she just adding another collection to her wardrobe? Link knew that Zelda was fond of shopping for clothing. It was probably one of her hobbies along with reading, drawing and just having fun. So he hypothesized that it would just be an addition to her wardrobe. No ceremony or whatsoever.

As Link looked at Zelda who then headed for the curtains to try another dress. Zelda, luckily, did not see him. The dress was rather ravishing. It was light pink. It was long and had cut sleeves to cover a part of the arms. It had a few ivory ribbons noted as the details at the skirt part, decorated. As he continued watching, he could still see a small opening in the curtain. He saw Zelda took off her dress and it sort of revealed her back. She absolutely had beautiful curves. He continued watching then something hit him. _Stop watching her undress. You'll be in trouble!_ Link couldn't resist but continue watching. She then took off her bra and saw a part of her bosom. _Stop looking! You desperate bastard! Stop!_ He tried to stop himself but couldn't help it. Then again he told himself. _Do you want to be known as the Hero of Peep? _As Link began to ponder on Zelda, Malon called out to him. "Link, how do I look?" She said as she stretched her body around a bit. Yes, Malon did look beautiful but something wasn't right. "You look rather... pretty, actually." Malon's eyes gleamed in happiness. "You think so?" Link then answered "Yeah."

Just before they could continue their conversation, a few sounds of amazement from people appeared. Malon and Link looked back. It was Zelda. She looked absolutely beautiful. Link gasped at her goddess-like beauty. "Wow..." Malon was amazed yet jealous.

The dress hugged Zelda's curves perfectly, making her look like a quality made hourglass. Her dress revealed her broad cleavage, revealing one-fourth of her chest. The sleeves looked wonderful at her, of how it made her look more exquisite.

People gapped at the princess' beauty.

"Princess Zelda! You look ravishing!"

"You must get this dress immediately!"

"You look so amazing!"

Zelda smiled at all the compliments. And so did Link. He did not smile because her beauty was surely exposed but because she was happy. He liked seeing her happy. It may hurt a bit for him because it makes him think less of himslef, thinking that she's too good for him; or that he's too bad for her.

Zelda then got back to her normal outfit and then gave 700 rupees to the lady. "Thank you, Princess Zelda. Please come again." Zelda nodded her head then left with her maidens.

Malon then looked at Link and said "I guess I have to go, Link. I have to meet my dad at the ranch in half an hour." She smiled at him as he nodded. She then changed back to her casual outfit and then waved goodbye. Malon was smiling but underneath it all was grief. She had noticed how Link had stared at Zelda with his cerulean eyes giving much tension whch made her envy Zelda so much. Yes, Malon had feelings for him eversince, but she supposes that he does but has been clueless. What makes it more complicated for Malon is that he remains oblivious to her feelings towards him.

Link then scurried towards the castle. He then met the guard but decided to do it the classic way. Link climbed the vines attached to the wall. He then quietly snuck through all the guards. 'I am such an expert,' he thought. He then finally reached Zelda's courtyard and surprisingly saw her there giving that daydreaming look. He slowly walked behind her as he wondered why she spaced out so much today. _Did she really like the dress so much?_, he thought.


	3. Chapter II: Expect The Unexpected

**AN: Anyways, I would like to thank Sir Vrolok for all the advice he gave me! They were all a big help! You should also check out his stories! They. Are. Awesome. Anyways, here's Chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it... even though you might not. Oh, sorry if it's so short, too.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Expect The Unexpected

"Hey, Zel," Link called out to Zelda, raising his left arm. Zelda was in her courtyard, _daydreaming_. She was looking at the sky, giving low sighs.

The kind of sighs you make when you think about your crush. Link's face lit up _Hey, I think she's thinking about me! I remember the time when we defeated Ganondorf and we were... at the sky. _

Link found it rather difficult to explain what happened knowing that it was most certainly ineffable.

When he first saw her today at the dress shop, she looked extremely happy. She gave jubilant triumphs while trying on the dresses and when she had the chance of silence to think- or daydream. She did not notice anyone that was surrounding her until they called out her name loud enough.

Link then could not hold back his eagerness to ask why Zelda was very happy all of a sudden. The signs of courage were concealed through him _nintey-nine_ percent. The one percent is something more worth than all of the others to him.

It took her a while to notice him, until he tapped her shoulder twice. He wondered what did she have in her mind that made her so caught up into the sky or made her space out. "Hm?" Zelda responded giving those innocent eyes, which made Link blush... And so he did. "I, uhh..." he said as he scratched his head, his face still flushed, however, was trying to hide it from being noticed from Zelda. He took a deep breath and gave himself encouraging words. _You can do it, Link. You know you can._ His flushed face of shame then dissolved into a brave, confident one. He closed his eyes for a while then opened them and finished, "Why are you... So happy today?" Yes, asking that kind of question would obviously offend anyone. It would throw a big insult to their face. Link became confident to ask his question, but _too _confident. He did not think before speaking, just like how a fool would do.

Zelda raised her left brow and said "Why? Is it bad for me to be happy?" It was evident that she was offended.

She then continued "I have never been _this _happy my whole life, Link!"

As much as asking a question that may offend, the answer may be always worse. She then gave that dreamy gaze again as she looked up at the sky, smiling. "This is actually my _first _time to be happy, Link!"

Link absolutely loves it when she says his name. It sounded like a beautiful angel sent from the goddesses, singing from the heavens... But to him, Zelda _was _an angel.

However, this time, it was no adoration. He felt hurt by what Zelda had said. Saying, that she has never been happy in her _whole _life until this day.

Was she never happy whenever Link came to see her _every _single day? Was she never happy when Link told tales of his journey to rescue her? Was she never happy when whenever Link tells her that she was the most stunning woman he has _ever _seen? Was she never happy when Link had saved _her life _from the evil clutches of Ganondorf's wrath when he had to risk his? And lastly, was she never happy when she smiled? When she smiled _deeply_ at _Link_? Were they all lies? Did she not return the affection towards Link? Did she not think of more of their relationship than just plain platonic? Did the angel forget about her confession?... Is the _**Princess **__of Hyrule _being rather self-centered_?_

"Link, I'm getting married!" Oh goddesses, make that '_**Queen**__ of Hyrule_.'

Link felt his heart skip a beat... No, he felt like it had been _pulled _out. "What?" Link gasped showing a hint of cut through his voice. "Link, I'm getting married to a prince! Isn't that wonderful?" Zelda repeated with her eyes gleaming. The words 'married' and 'prince' echoed ceaselessly through his head as if he was going crazy.

Link then gulped. He felt like he swallowed something really big.

No, it felt like a sharp blade had cut through his throat.

...and his heart.

* * *

**AN: Aw, I really do pity Link for all that happened between them. All those memories and moments they shared together were just nothing but friendship to Zelda. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter III: At This Time

**Chapter 3**

At This Time

Eversince that day, Link had stopped visiting Zelda, going to the bar. Not because he was angry or too depressed but because she had left for Termina to be more close to the prince.

Link had never knew that Termina had its own prince but he guessed that he never really knew because he barely had any time. He only had a few days. He could've play the Song of Time repeatedly but doing that would be like taking advantage of the song represented for him and Zelda calling it a remembrance of 'us.'

He could've sworn that he knew Zelda was in love with him but he was wrong. He had been paranoid for the past few days wondering what he did that made Zelda forget about 'us.'

Love was what made him surpass through all the dangerous encounters. Not just any love, but _Zelda's_ love.

Zelda's love, not only inspired him, but hurt him. He had been cautious about Zelda's every juncture. It may have irritated Zelda a bit but she knew that he was just protecting her.

They, too had their moments, most being accidental.

Link shivered as he thought about all of the moments. He suddenly began to laugh.

"Boy, yer OK?" the bartender asked as he poured wine on one of the man's glasses. Link, who was startled, lost his concentration of what he was recalling.

"I'm f-fine," he stuttered, being afraid that they might think incorrectly of him.

The bartender suddenly began to examine Link's face closely "Do I know you? I haven' seem you aroun' here before."

Link's palms became to sweat to what the stubby man had said. If he had been found out, it would definitely rot his title.

"Hm?" the bartender said as his big nose was pointing at him as though it was an accusing finger. Link started to become nervous of the position. He had thought that the changing of garments would make him invisible to the civilians.

"N-no, sir," Link answered facing his head downwards to the table. The bartender paused for a while before somthing clicked his mind.

"Oh, ye new hear?" he asked,grinning. Link looked up at the stout bartender, relieved. "Yes, sir," he replied smiling.

Well, of course the civi lians would not notice him being the hero of time. The hero was, of course known to be tall, blonde and handsome but what was noted the most was Link's green tunic, floppy hat and being accompanied by a fairy.

Link, of course was still tall, blonde and handsome but he didn't have the green tunic and that floppy hat on and most certainly not having Navi by his side. Link's dark garments had disguised him from being identified. He wore a dark blue long sleeve, having a woolen cloak enveloped.

"Me name's Rene," he started.

Link smiled at Rene, not because of how he talked but because he liked his accent and how he made Link feel welcome to the bar.

"I'm Link."

"Link, eh? You got tha same name as the hero, me boy! You also share the looks but you got no floppy hat!"

Link smiled widely despite being annoyed of all those criticisms.

Link and Rene began sharing a conversation for a long time. Rene even told funny tales that caused Link to burst out laughing. Everything was going well until Rene started another topic.

"So, ye heard?"

"Heard, what?"

"About the princess."

Link's smile was then replaced with a frown, but it somehow got him more interested, He was sort of thankful for having people who start rumors around Castle Town.

"Continue, please," Link said as he drank a glass.

"Rumor has it that our princess is gettin' wed by a cruel prince."

Link then dropped his glass, his attention being taken away by Rene.

"She's stayin' at Termina wit' the prince to get to know the people bet'r."

"For how long, will she be away?"

"Am not really sure but it's said to be about a half year er more."

Link's eyes began to widen. Six months would be too long. It was almost as long as his own journey to rescue Zelda.

"Six months or more?"

"Ey, you quiet down boy, er some of the men there will be starin' daggers at ya."

"Sorry..."

Rene then started to go closer at him, speaking silently. His eyes looking as though he was afraid.

"That's not ye point, Link. Who knows what the prince can do to her?"

Link began to worry upon Zelda's safety. He thought about all the cruel things that the prince can do to Zelda since she was on his land. His eyes were then shone to worry, being heavily concerned of Zelda.

He, then decided that it was best for him to go to Termina and watch over her. After what he decided, he stood up.

"Sorry, Rene. I have to leave," he excused himself.

"No, boy, don't go!"

Link began to stare at him, confused.

" Please? I got no company here. All them people here er different from you, ya know? I wouldn't want to lose ya," Rene pleaded.

Link sighed but then decided to accept. But he had to agree with that statement. All of the men here were just drinking, playing poker, fondling with the women or simply kissing, caressing them.

A topic after another ceaselessly went on and on before Rene started to say something big again.

"Ya know what, boy?"

"Huh?"

" I really like ya that I can trust ya with all thangs."

"Is that so?"

"Ya, boy. Ya seem like a lonely guy but ya know, I know the perfect girl for ya."

"My eyes are for another woman."

"Who? The Princess Zelda?"

Link flustered at that point. _How'd he know?_

"I was just kiddin' ya! 'Cause ya know all the dirt spreadin' about the other Link and the princess..."

"Tch."

"Well, anyways, I want ya to meet a really nice girl. She's beautiful, smart, hard-working and a bit well-known."

"...Who is she?"

" Well, I can't tell ya."

"Why?"

"... But tell ya what, Link. Come back here tomorrow at dawn and I'll let ya meet her."

"Is she here somewhere?"

"Naw. But she comes here at times."

"So, whatcha say, Link?"

"Sure, OK."

Link never really wanted to meet up with any woman but Zelda. But it wouldn't hurt for him to try and be interested in other women.

"So remember to come back here, tomorrow at dawn."

"Uh-huh."

There was then silence noting that their chat had died off.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Rene. I've had a rather... long day."

"OK, ye Link. Take a good night sleep and ye make sure not to be late!"

Link laughed and then bid him farewell.

As Link stepped out of Castle Town, the gate started to close. He never liked the feeling of the gate closing. It made him feel quite insecure for some nonsense reason.

As he galloped at Epona, it started to rain. _Today is definitely not my day. _

But he was quite happy that it was raining. He could now be able to cry as much as he wanted without anyone witnessing.

As Epona's pace became faster, he felt hot tears falling down his cheeks being in place of the rain's cold liquid drops.

_I heard that when it rains, angels cry... How I wonder._

Link bathed then changed to his night garments. Link, not only fell asleep with a cloud under his head but also with a wet pillow.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Date Submitted: 10/29/10**

**AN: Whew! I'm totally exhausted! Not by writing this chapter but because I had a **_**really **_**hard time trying to find the 'right slang' words for Rene. It seriously gave me a headache almost as much as trying to write down a paragraph for Mario. Not only did I have a hard time on that but also because I couldn't find a right name for 'the bartender.' I asked my sister for suggestions but she just ended up keeping me in complete vexation. But I got that name because I remembered a teacher having that name at our school...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Because reviews equals happiness :D**


	5. Chapter IV: Insomnia

**Chapter** **Four**

''Insomnia''

Link slowly got up on his bed.

He sat at the edge of his bed then massaged his forehead with his left hand. He could not sleep well and had an aching head.

He did not know why he had a headache.

Was it because he had forgotten to let all the alchohol out last night? Or was it because of a _certain_ person who couldn't get off of his mind?

Zelda.

Yes, it was because of Zelda. But even if it was the drink's effect, she'd still be the reason.

Link had drink because of her. He just wanted to forget everything about her. He just wanted to get drunk and die a slow, painful death than to _ever _think of what had happened. He had hoped and wished that she would just realize everything between them. Why was she so clueless?

Link stood up and heaved a sigh.

''Goddesses... I need some air,'' he said to himself.

Link walked slowly out his door and looked at the sky.

By the looks of it, it was still early. Dark blue colors blended in with the grey clouds and bright moon that shone yellow and golden colors.

''Why wasn't I born a prince?'' he said sadly, still looking at the sky, watching the grey clouds move slowly past the moon.

''Why couldn't I be one? Why? Why couldn't I at least be a hero _and _a prince?'' he said to the goddesses.

He closed his eyes then said again, ''But most of all... Why couldn't _she _love me back? Is it...,'' he then opened his eyes and gazed below his house, ''Was this destiny's chosen fate for me?''

He then jumped down off his small tree house and continued to think more.

_''Stop it, Link... You sound like a complete fool... A desperate one,'' _he thought.

He slowly took steps, trying to not make noise that would awaken any Kokiri past through the shop and then Mido's house.

He then climbed the vines on the wall that was an entrance to Lost Woods when reached at the top platform.

As soon, as he reached the top, he went straight inside and looked around the area where he was at.

''This. This is where _I_ belong.''

He continued to walk thoroughly through the woods then stopped.

Something had hit him. His head.

He scratched the spot where it had been hit, trying to let the numb feeling go away.

''Ow...''

Link scrolled around the area to find out who had been the one that threw something at him. He saw a deku nut at the ground.

Could it be a deku scrub?

''Get out of here, you stupid adult!'' a voice said.

''You don't belong here!'' it said again.

Link followed where the voice had come from. His eyes continued to examine the area until he had found the suspect.

It was a skullkid.

As soon as he saw the skullkid, he scoffed at it, showing a sign of disgust.

He then tooked out his bow and arrows and pointed it at him, glaring furiously at the mischievous creature which made it cower.

''Don't. You. _Ever _do that again. You have _no _idea of what I'm capable of doing to _you_,'' he said in a voice that could give anyone cold feet.

Within that second, the kid dissappeared into thin air which showed a sign of defeat, and of course, fear.

Link never really meant to scare off the kid but he started it. He threw Link a deku nut on his head and told him to leave the woods as if it owned it.

But most importantly, the skullkid had hurt Link physically when he had already been _mentally _hurt.

Everyone should know that you should _never _ irritate a person when they aren't in a good state.

And that's what that monster did.

Link continued to walk around the woods until something hit him. No, not an object but a thought. Another thought.

''You know what?'' he said in a confident tone.

''That skullkid was right. I _don't _belong here,'' he said, regaining his self-esteem.

He also decided that he should just go back to his tree house and go back to sleep since he had a big day ahead of him.

A day that could probably heal his wounds.

''_She _belongs here.''

* * *

_''Link, I'm so sorry for everything,'' Zelda said._

_Link remained silent, waiting for her to continue speaking._

_''I have to do this for my land and my people,'' she told him. _

_Link was still silent._

_And she knew why._

_''Don't think that it's selfish, Link,'' she said being a bit surprised of his rude actions of not answering her. ''Because it isn't. It is the right thing to do,'' she said again._

_Her eyes then lowered to an object. Link's eyes followed._

_It was her ring. The expensive, luxorious ring that Link could never be able to get her. The diamond shone along with the gold, making it gleam brightly around Zelda's long, ring finger. _

_It was beautiful._

_The lucky man that had proposed to her... Not just a _lucky_ man but... _

_A prince..._

Someone_ that Link _can't _be._

_''It...'' she said, her eyes moving back to Link's._

_''It is my destiny,'' she finally said._

_He then saw a dark shadow suddenly hold Zelda's waist, grinning. He glared at the shadow, staring at him with great envy._

_He noticed that the two began to slowly shrink away from Link's eyes... _

_...but then discovered that they were moving _away _from him._

_''Zelda!'' Link yelled. _

_As he saw the two starting to rapidly fade, he began to run after them._

_''Zelda!'' he shouted harder but was still sprinting._

_He then had that painful feeling in his throat again. That very same feeling when Zelda had first told him about her engangement._

_''Zelda!'' his voice sounding like he was about to cry._

_''I love you!'' _

_Once he confessed, he saw Zelda's right arm raise. He then stopped running to look at her, expecting something to happen. _

_Zelda swayed her arm on right and left directions. _

_She was waving at him. _

_A wave of farewell._

_Link clenched his teeth and fists hard. He felt the wind tickle his cheeks as he stood there watching Zelda wave at him, her arm swaying side to side. _

_Angel kisses._

_As the wind continued to caress his body, he heard something._

_''Goodbye,'' it echoed through the wind as it slowly faded away._

_As he continued to look at the shadow and Zelda, they had already left. _

_Disappeared. _

Gone_._

_That was it, Link thought. This was the end. Not the start of a new beginning but _the _end. _

_He knew what had just happened. _

_He knew what he had saw. _

_He knew what he had heard. _

_He knew what he had felt. _

_He had witnessed every second of it._

_ He had to face the truth. _

_The truth that..._

His angel had been taken away_._

* * *

Link briskly got up from his bed.

''Zelda!'' he yelled. He paused for a few seconds then broke down.

He sobbed. He did not cry but sobbed. His head placed low with his teeth pushed hard together.

''It... was just a dream...''

Link had spent his whole morning with a dull, dim start. He did not bother to get out of bed. He just laid, crossing his arms under his head, looking at the ceiling.

He was thinking about the dream. No, not a dream. A _nightmare. _

That was probably one of his worst nightmares since his vision of seeing Ganondorf ten years ago.

Ten years was awfully long. _Very _long.

Could he had known Zelda for already ten years? Had that been so long? Has he loved her for ten years already but was never _with _her. Of course. These were all true.

Link had been overthinking about the dream. He then decided it was best to brush it off early.

The fact about dreams is that when something that could not be forgotten happened, you will wake up wasting all your reality time thinking about it. And when a few days past, you'll just forget it right away. It'll be permanently removed from your head...

Unless, you always have the same dream over and over.

''I'll forget it tomorrow... I know I will, he whispered. He finally got out of bed and stretched his body.

''I wouldn't want to make the meaning of 'life' uselss, anyway,'' he said, looking out his window. The sun was setting.

Link's eyes widened. He was going to be late.

Had he spent his _whole _morning _and _afternoon thinking about it? How futile.

He ran around his home, getting ready for his blind date.

He grabbed his red tunic and black cloak, not wasting a second on deciding what to wear.

As soon as he used it, he combed his hair with his fingers, fixing every section of his head. He quickly slid his boots on and left his house.

He galloped Epona, letting her run her fastest pace. He went through some other carriages and men at the field. Some complained and cursed at him but Link ignored.

''Finally,'' he said as they reached Castle Town. He got down Epona and pat her, ''Thank you_ again, _Epona,'' he thanked. Epona replied by neighing, letting Link guess that it meant 'you're welcome' or 'no problem' in animal language.

''Wait here,'' he said.

Link then entered the gate, eager to know who his anonymous date was.

But what he was most eager about, is that if this girl would be able to block out memories of Zelda and _replace _her.

**Date** **S****ubmitted**: **December 19, 2010**

**AN: What can I say? I'm really sorry for the late updates and I won't make those nonsense, lame excuses that everyone does, saying that they were busy (It is true, though). **

**Anyways, guess what? It's the start of Christmas vacation! AND it's almost Christmas! I'll try my best to update more often and to also avoid those Danish cookies...**

**Oh, and guess what? **

**I'm already done of chapter five but I'm not going to upload it... yet.**

**Mark my words until the twenty-third people. The new chapter will be on that day.**


	6. Chapter V: Experiences and Surprises

**Chapter Five**

Memories, Experiences and Big Surprises.

This was it.

This was the day he would start falling for some unknown, comely girl. The day when he could try to move on and be with someone eose who wasn't betrothed to a prince.

Someone who could take notice of his affection and love, not his position...

...and someone who would love him back.

It was also the day to see a new, fresh face.

He probably had seen her around since Hyrule was not a very spacious land.

Who knows that she could even be a baroness? A noblewoman?

If she wasn't, it'll be fine.

If she was just a peasant, having that typical commoner life, it would be alright just as long as she was caring and vigilant.

Link beamed as he he began to enter the enormous gate. "Good morning," he greeted the guard standing by.

The sentinel replied by nodding his head.

"Hey! Gimme it!"

Link turned his attention to a child. The very young girl was complaining as she struggled to chase her friend.

"You're too fast! I can't catch you,"she whimpered.

Link's eyes circled as he tried to see who the young girl was grumbling to.

His eyes continued to whorle until he saw a boy about the same age as her, running, holding a doll.

Her friend then stopped running but was still quite distant from her.

"Quit whining, Elisa!" the boy yelled loud enough for her to hear.

Elisa snarled. "Give Sheila back!"

Link supposed that the little figurine's name was 'Sheila.' There was already enough evidences signified.

The boy raised Sheila up high and took a glance at her, and then Elisa.

He saw that Elisa was already about to cry.

He'd be in big trouble if anyone found out that he was the reason why Elisa bawled.

It was quite obvious that the young boy was living in a rather underdeveloped or primitive area around Hyrule, while Elisa belonged to a wealthy family, staying at a humongous home.

"I give up...," the boy abstained.

Elisa's expression then became gracious. "Yay! Thanks Nathan!"

She then ran towards Nathan, took Sheila then said, "Let's go to the shooting gallery!"

Nathan glowered. "B-but I don't have rupees..."

Elisa looked at him with a bewildered reaction.

"Have you forgotten? I _own_ the place!"

Nathan smirked. "_Right_. I forgot."

Elisa and Ethan began to run towards the gallery, chortling.

As soon as they were gone, all Link could say was that they had really reminded him of how Link and Zelda were during their younger years.

They were carefree, untroubled...

...and happy.

* * *

"Link. Yer late," Rene sternly said, crossing his arms, as if he was Link's instructor, about to scold him for coming _after_ the assumed time.

Link gave a reassuring smile, turning up the corners of his mouth.

He was hoping that it would take away any further doubts that Rene would have in mind.

Link frowned as he saw that Rene's disapproval expression did not change.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rene," saying apologetic.

Rene laughed. "Ya got to promise not to make any more bad first impressions in the future, boy," he warned.

"-cause first impressions matter the most, ye know?" he continued.

"If ye make a terrible one, the person will estimate ya right away for the mistake ye did. But not _only_ will they find fault on ya," he paused.

Link, free from noise, continued to look below his own head, remaining that way.

He could still see the man's unhappy face despite their large height difference.

"They'll also talk _'n_ expect low of ya."

Link had a sudden feeling of sorrow for whatever troubles were placed on Rene's shoulders that resulted his quick change of tune.

He also discovered that he, himself, was being rather dilute in character judgement.

He wasn't the only person who was miserable, after all. There were many anxious people that had a great number of difficult state of affairs that would be understandable to anyone who listened and regarded it as true.

Link knew that not everyone would be able to see or know the meaning of 'love.'

Not every person has felt and understood what this kind of love circumstance he was going through.

Zelda had taught him how to love but not _how_ to stop.

He realised that you can't buy love, but you can pay heavily for it.

But what Rene was talking about was the importance of 'first impressions.'

Rene probably had an unfairly low opinion from people who talked horrid of him or a great misunderstanding from someone who was very special to him since he seemed to be intense on his say.

Link gave a dirty look. "Shut up."

Rene, who was affected by Link's vulgar reaction, was quite resent.

Because of Rene's remorseful act, Link had a violent, bitter feeling.

"You know that's not accurate," the hero objected, having belief and faith in himself.

"People who are frank of creating criticisms towards others, can accept who they are," he reflected and carried on, "but _not_ what they are not and _can't_ be."

"Persons usually like to estimate others by what they are known for or what their physical attributes are. If they tell you, 'you cannot play games since you are small,' then by all means, play. And the belittlers will be silenced," he persisted, "Then, it is a fact that they had indeed _underestimated_."

Rene was not exasperated by the young voyager's preach but was rather exhilarated, being overwhelmed by his bold and noble conjecture.

"Nevertheless, skeptics only _hate_ what they _can't_ imitate," he said, finally bringing his exhort to a close.

Rene grinned, looking delighted. "I guess yer right."

Rene was not completely elated but was adequate enough to notice Link's powerful oration and that he was quite cultivated for someone who was about that age.

Link was mellowed not by age but by _experience_.

Rene sighed. "Oh, well. I guess we should head back to the bar... Whatcha say, Link?"

Link smiled. "Of course."

Link was able to have a say about this because of what he went through as a child.

He was picked on by the Kokiri kids, especially by Mido. Saria was his _only_ friend. They had all said low of him, doubting him in everything. They also once called him 'ugly,' not for his looks but his race. They knew that he was different from the others at the forest. That's why they teased him.

But when they found out that Link was appointed on a task to save Hyrule, they had all silenced and wanted to ask forgiveness.

Mido had soon apologized, feeling guilty for all the things he said about Link.

He had no idea that Link would turn out to be a handsome, clever and dauntless hero.

The reason why Mido was picking on Link before, was probably the fact that Link would be able to grow up and _explore_ the world and that Saria had liked Link not him.

Who knew that jealousy would be troublesome to others, but a pain to theirselves?

* * *

"Wait here, will ya, Link?" Rene asked, letting him sit on the big, comfy chair.

Link nodded and Rene left, leaving him all alone in the public tavern.

Link waited for an extremely long period of time. He tried to kill time by making guesses on how the young dame may look like or by simply watching twosomes 'unite.'

He then remembered that dream last night.

That terrible, terrifying dream.

The nightmare.

He also remembered that he cried when he woke up.

He felt dull.

It was _only_ a dream.

As he agreed to himself that it was _just_ a dream, he thought again.

...Or could it be a prophecy?

Rene finally came out.

"Here she is," he said pointing at the girl.

Link's eyes looked at the girl.

Link was shocked.

Yes, she was beautiful.

Yes, she was a peasant.

And, _yes_, he had seen her somewhere...

...and _knew_ her.

It was Malon.

**Date Submitted: January 9, 2011**

**AN: I'm sorry for not keeping my promise. There was something wrong with my laptop. The screen was shaking and it had green lines all over. And the other reason is that I _really_ wanted to edit this chapter. I wanted to make it better... Anyways, Merry Christmas (Super late) and a Happy New Year (Late)! **

**Speaking of Christmas, I got an ocarina from songbird and a Zelda tee (I had a lot more nice gifts but these two were my fave). Oh, and December was such a _busy_ month. Gifts, parties, events, dance competitions, baseball competitions, etc.**

**Anyways, please review (:**


End file.
